jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Jak wytresować smoka: Święta w domu
Jak wytresować smoka: Święta w domu (How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming) — film krótkometrażowy stworzony przez studio DreamWorks Animation, którego akcja odbywa się po wydarzeniach z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3 (lecz przed jego epilogiem). Amerykańska premiera filmu na DVD miała miejsce 3 grudnia 2019 rokuHow to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming - Amazon. Tego samego dnia film wyemitowano w telewizji NBC, 4 grudnia został udostępniony w Universal Pictures Home Entertainment, zaś 5 grudnia - na platformie Hulu"How to Train Your Dragon Homecoming" - kiedy premiera nowych przygód bohaterów "Jak wytresować smoka"? - Antyradio. Polska premiera miała miejsce 26 grudnia 2019 rokuJak wytresować smoka: Święta w domu – Puls2 na kanale Puls2. Streszczenie Fabuła thumb|Czkawka opowiada Nuffinkowi o tradycjach SnoggletogaAkcja rozgrywa się w Nowym Berk około dziesięciu lat po rozstaniu wikingów z plemienia Wandali ze smokami, które odeszły do Ukrytego Świata. Jak co roku zimą, Wandale pochłonięci są przygotowaniami do święta Snoggletoga. Czkawka, będący jednocześnie narratorem niektórych fragmentów krótkometrażówki, opowiada swojemu synowi Nuffinkowi na temat tradycji praktykowanych podczas Snoggletoga, m.in. o przedświątecznych zakupach, wspólnych spotkaniach, czy szykowaniu przysmaków dla smoków; sam co roku przygotowuje misę pełną różnych rodzajów śledzi dla Szczerbatka, mimo, że smoka nie ma już u jego boku. Nuffink jest podekscytowany opowieściami ojca. Czkawka proponuje synkowi, by ten towarzyszył mu podczas łowienia ryb, na co chłopiec bardzo chętnie przystaje. Wychodząc z chaty, Czkawka zostaje uderzony i odrzucony przez wielki bal drewna zawieszony nad wejściem. Mężczyzna ląduje w śniegu, tymczasem zaintrygowana Astrid wychodzi z domu i para zauważa ich córkę Zephyr resetującą pułapkę, w którą wpadł Czkawka. Dziewczynka tłumaczy, że to pułapka na smoki, na wypadek, gdyby jakieś pojawiły się w wiosce. Okazuje się, że Zephyr znalazła na strychu, wśród rzeczy dziadka, różne zbiory notatek i literatury na temat smoków, między innymi Smoczy Podręcznik, w którym przekonała się o groźnej i wrogiej naturze smoków. Dziewczynka zarzuca rodziców niewygodnymi pytaniami, między innymi o to, czy smoki rzeczywiście miały ostre zęby czy potrafiły ziać ogniem, a także, co stało się z nogą Czkawki. Rodzice nie są w stanie zaprzeczyć jej argumentom, więc Zephyr stwierdza, że ona nie chce zostać smoczym deserem, ze złością rzuca Podręcznikiem o ziemię i wychodzi z domku, by kontynuować rozstawianie pułapek. Po drodze pyta Nuffinka, co on o tym sądzi, na co chłopiec odpowiada, że on również nie chce zostać pożarty, i z ochotą podąża za siostrą, by jej pomóc. Chwilę później, przy ognisku, Czkawka żali się Astrid. Wspomina, że ich przodkowie bali się smoków, ponieważ ich nie rozumieli, nie mogą więc pozwolić, by to samo spotkało następne pokolenie wikingów - ich dzieci. Astrid przypomina wówczas o praktykowanej niegdyś tradycji organizowania świątecznego spektaklu i sugeruje, by ją przywrócić. Czkawka zwraca uwagę, że zostało tylko kilka dni, dlatego należałoby zabrać się za to jak najprędzej. Ich rozmowę przerywają zabawy dzieci: Zephyr testuje swoje pułapki z pomocą Nuffinka, który jest przebrany za smoka i odgrywa rolę intruza. Astrid wydaje się tym rozbawiona, mina jej jednak rzednie, widząc, jak smutny Czkawka opiera się o balustradę i wpatruje w dal. Zapytany, czy wszystko w porządku, mężczyzna przyznaje, że tego typu rozmowy i, ogólnie, świąteczna atmosfera sprawiają, że jeszcze bardziej tęskni za Szczerbatkiem. Zastanawia się, czy smok również za nim tęskni. thumb|Szczerbatek wspomina CzkawkęTymczasem w Ukrytym Świecie, jakby w odpowiedzi na rozterki Czkawki, Szczerbatek siedzi samotnie nad brzegiem wody i rysuje w piasku podobiznę swojego dawnego jeźdźca. Obserwuje go jedno z jego smocząt, które ze spokojem podziwia dzieło taty. Po chwili dołączają do nich Biała Furia wraz z dwójką pozostałych smocząt, które dorysowują do postaci człowieka parę skrzydeł. Szczerbatek, nieco rozdrażniony, znów modyfikuje rysunek: zmazuje chłopcowi skrzydła, otacza go sylwetką wyspy (Nowego Berk) i dorysowuje między nim a narysowanym obok smokiem kreskę. W ten sposób prawdopodobnie sugeruje, że chciałby polecieć na Nowe Berk, aby odwiedzić swojego przyjaciela. Ten pomysł spotyka się z wielką dezaprobatą Białej Furii, która wydaje z siebie odgłos niezadowolenia i, urażona, odchodzi na bok. Przejęty Szczerbatek podąża za nią i tuli się do ukochanej, chcąc ją przeprosić. Ta odlatuje, gestem zapraszając go za sobą, i chwilę przed poderwaniem się w powietrze Szczerbatek wydaje ryk, wzywając za sobą dzieci. Dwójka smocząc podąża za nim od razu, jednak niebieskookie smoczę jeszcze chwilę wpatruje się w rysunek zanim, ponaglone, dołącza do reszty rodziny. W wiosce Nowego Berk trójka dzieci obrzuca piłkami posąg Stoicka Ważkiego. Zauważa to Pyskacz Gbur, którego wielce oburza zachowanie nastolatków. Przegoniwszy dzieci zaczyna rozmawiać do posągu i wzrusza się, wspominając przyjaciela. Po chwili podchodzą do niego Czkawka z Astrid i podsuwają pomysł zorganizowania spektaklu z okazji Snoggletoga. W swoim gabinecie Pyskacz odnajduje stare scenariusze, za sprawą których Czkawkę opanowują nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. Przypomina on sobie przedstawienie, w którym główną rolę odgrywał jego ojciec. Wszystkie dzieci, poza Czkawką, były zachwycone pełnymi sztucznej krwi scenami odrąbywania atrapom smoków głów; chłopiec jedynie zaciskał piąstki z przerażenia. Czkawka zauważa, że taki scenariusz jest przedawniony, a Astrid stwierdza, że trzeba napisać nowy scenariusz, a najlepszą historią będzie ta przedstawiająca "wielką zmianę", czyli zapanowanie przyjaźni między smokami a wikingami. Podekscytowany Czkawka przystaje na ten pomysł, chcąc mocno podkreślić własną rolę w tych wydarzeniach, małżonka studzi jednak jego zapał, sugerując, że lepiej byłoby pokazać te wydarzenia w szerszej perspektywie. Pyskacz chętnie przyjmuje ten pomysł, uważając taki spektakl za świetną okazję, by uczcić pamięć nie tylko smoków, lecz również jego przyjaciela - Stoicka. W tym samym momencie na ścianie za sobą rozwija ogromny gobelin przedstawiający dawnego wodza, czym zaskakuje małżonków. Nocą w Ukrytym Świecie niebieskookie smoczę wciąż wpatruje się w podobiznę chłopca narysowaną przez Szczerbatka. Nagle wpada na pomysł, i z tego powodu budzi swoje drzemiące obok rodziców rodzeństwo, dając im do zrozumienia, by zachowywali się cicho. Prowadzi ich do rysunku i sugeruje, by we trójkę polecieli w poszukiwaniu postaci z rysunku. Rodzeństwo reaguje z entuzjazmem i od razu wylatują z Ukrytego Świata w stronę Nowego Berk. thumb|left|Prace nad kostiumem SzczerbatkaW wiosce wikingów trwają przygotowania do spektaklu. Czkawka konstruuje kostium Szczerbatka, który jest dla Pyskacza tak realistyczny, że w pierwszym momencie bierze go za prawdziwego smoka. Następnie wpada na pomysł, by wykorzystać kostium na potrzeby przedstawienia, chociaż od początku było to zamysłem Czkawki. Mężczyzna dzieli się z Pyskaczem pomysłami na dopracowanie stroju tak, aby jak najwierniej przypominał prawdziwego smoka; jest przekonana, że Zephyr się w nim zakocha. Wówczas i Czkawkę, i Pyskacza dopada melancholijny nastrój, kowal stwierdza bowiem, że nic nie jest w stanie przywrócić prawdziwych przyjaciół. Ponieważ ma na myśli także Stoicka, Czkawka przyznaje, że on również tęskni za swoim tatą. Pyskacz zapewnia, że zdołają sprawić, by oboje poczuli się z nich dumni. Powróciwszy do domu, Czkawka znów wpada w pułapkę zastawioną przez Zephyr i zostaje złapany w sieć. Dziewczynka jest z siebie bardzo zadowolona, podekscytowany Nuffink biega dookoła zwisającego spod sufitu taty, a Astrid przygląda się dzieciom, zaznaczając, że Zephyr samodzielnie wszystko skonstruowała. Skonsternowany Czkawka rzuca, że jest dumny, a dzieci wybiegają na dwór, by zastawić tam więcej pułapek. Astrid podąża za nimi i Czkawka zostaje w pomieszczeniu sam. Na głos wyraża nadzieję, że spektakl się uda i osiągnie swój cel. W Ukrytym Świecie Szczerbatek i Biała Furia śpią nieświadomi, że ich dzieci zniknęły. Nocna Furia przebudza się na chwilę, jednak widząc w oddali ciemne kształty, sądzi, że smoczęta śpią grzecznie obok rodziców, i wraca do drzemki. Chwilę później budzi się Biała Furia i, z pewnym podejrzeniem, strzela ogniem, by rozświetlić plażę. Wówczas okazuje się, że to nie smoczęta, lecz stosy kamieni ułożonych w ich kształty. Smoczyca wpada w popłoch i budzi Szczerbatka. Razem zaczynają biegać w kółko, poszukując swoich dzieci, lecz nie mogą ich znaleźć. thumb|Czkawka zgłasza uwagi do scenariuszaPyskacz ma już gotowy scenariusz i przeprowadza casting dla poszczególnych ról. Bardzo dumny z siebie, przedstawia Czkawce, kogo znalazł dla jego postaci - okazuje się, że do tej roli wybrany został Mieczyk. Przebrany za Czkawkę z jego nastoletnich czasów, ma problem z zapamiętaniem swoich kwestii, które wypowiada nieudolnie. Czkawka zauważa, że jego postać została pokazana dość karykaturalnie i nie podoba mu się sposób, w jaki odgrywający go Mieczyk chodzi czy mówi. Ponadto, przedstawia Pyskaczowi swoje uwagi dotyczące scenariusza, który wcześniej przeczytał. Zwraca uwagę, że nie został przedstawiony wystarczająco bohatersko, a przecież, jak sam sądzi, był bardzo odważny, kiedy oswajał smoka. Sprowokowany przez Pyskacza mówi wprost, że postać na scenie w ogóle go nie przypomina. Jakby zaprzeczając jego słowom, Astrid wchodzi na scenę i chcąc zapytać o coś Czkawkę, zwraca się do przebranego Mieczyka, dopiero po chwili zauważając swoją pomyłkę. Tymczasem trójka smocząt leci nad oceanem; jedno z nich traci siły i zaczyna spadać, jednak drugie nurkuje za nim i podtrzymuje w locie. Lecące na czele niebieskookie smoczę zauważa na horyzoncie wyspę Nowego Berk, co entuzjastycznie oznajmia rodzeństwu radosnym piskiem. Następną postacią, dla której poszukiwany jest aktor, jest Stoick Ważki. Na scenę wychodzi Śledzik Ingerman, który, po pierwszej mniej udanej próbie, zaskakuje i zachwyca Czkawkę, Astrid oraz Zephyr wiernością aktorstwa; chłopak przemawia w identyczny sposób, co były wódz. Pyskacz jednak odrzuca Śledzika jako kandydata i zgłasza chęć, by samodzielnie odegrać rolę Stoicka. Nie jest jednak w stanie wypowiedzieć więcej niż kilku słów, ponieważ po chwili zalewa się łzami z tęsknoty za przyjacielem. Czkawka jest przekonany, że spektakl okaże się porażką. Kontynuacja wkrótce: artykuł w budowie. Bohaterowie Wikingowie *Czkawka Haddock *Astrid Hofferson *Zephyr Haddock *Nuffink Haddock *Pyskacz Gbur *Mieczyk Thorston *Szpadka Thorston *Śledzik Ingerman *Sączysmark Jorgenson *Stoick Ważki (w retrospekcji) Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Biała Furia *Ruffrunner (Night Light) *Pouncer (Night Light) *Dart (Night Light) Obsada Głos oryginalny *Jay Baruchel jako Czkawka *Craig Ferguson jako Pyskacz Gbur *America Ferrera jako Astrid Hofferson *Madalyn Gonzalez jako Zephyr Haddock *Liam Ferguson jako Nuffink Haddock *Gerard Butler jako Stoick Ważki *Christopher Mintz-Plasse jako Śledzik Ingerman *Zack Pearlman jako Sączysmark Jorgenson *Justin Rupple jako Mieczyk Thorston Wersja polska Wersja polska: MASTER FILM Reżyseria: Elżbieta Mikuś W rolach głównych: *Artur Pontek – Sączysmark *Grzegorz Drojewski – Czkawka *Julia Kołakowska-Bytner – Astrid *Karol Kwiatkowski – Nuffink *Mateusz Narloch – Śledzik *Miłogost Reczek – Stoick *Nastazja Bytner – Zefir *Sebastian Cybulski – Mieczyk *Tomasz Traczyński – Pyskacz Gbur W pozostałych (bezimiennych) rolach: *Marta Czarkowska *Magdalena Herman-Urbańska *Anna Wodzyńska *Norbert Kaczorowski *Damian Kulec *Piotr Bajtlik - lektor tytułu Soundtrack Wydanie DVD Film, jak na razie, został wydany na DVD jedynie w wersji anglojęzycznej przez serwis Amazon. Oprócz filmu, na płytowym wydaniu krótkometrażowki (na ten moment wydanej wyłącznie w oryginalnej wersji językowej) znajdują się także: *kulisy powstawania filmu, *kulisy animacji Night Lights. Zwiastun center|350px Ciekawostki *Akcja krótkometrażówki rozgrywa się pomiędzy ostatnimi scenami a epilogiem filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3, czyli po rozstaniu wikingów ze smokami, lecz przed ponownym spotkaniem Czkawki i Szczerbatka na oceanie po dziesięciu latachThey said Homecoming's story takes place... - Tumblr. **Taka koncepcja chronologii nie ma jednak sensu, ponieważ Szczerbatek, ze względu na wcześniejsze wydarzenia z krótkometrażówki powinien później bez trudu rozpoznać swoich przyjaciół, tymczasem podczas ponownego spotkania sprawia wrażenie zdziczałego po dziesięciu latach bez kontaktu z ludźmi; co więcej, przez tak długi czas zdołał prawie zapomnieć o swoim dawnym życiu wśród ludzi'How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World' director explains ending - Insider. **Rozbieżność między koncepcjami fabuły trylogii a tej krótkometrażówki wynika z faktu, że Święta w domu nie były reżyserowane przez Deana DeBlois, ani scenariusz nie był z nim konsultowany. *Przed oficjalną premierą krótkometrażówka została wyemitowana w krajach Ameryki Łacińskiej (m.in. w Meksyku) 25 października 2019 roku na Fox Channel. Przypisy Zobacz też en:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming es:Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón: Regreso a Casa de:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht - Die guten alten Zeiten fr:Dragons : Retrouvailles Kategoria:Uniwersum Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Krótkometrażówki